Daichonia
Zaeim Matjin Island Deveun Ruani|enemies = Zaeim (formerly) Matjin Island (formerly)|national_animal = Horned Grebe|capital = Havn|sibling(s) = Deveun (brother)|national_anthem = Vi Står Sammen (We stand together)|nativename = Republikken Daichonia|government = Republic}} Daichonia, or just Daicho, '''or even Dai', is a very small island situated in the North Sea. It vastly neighbours Norway, Britain and Denmark. Formerly a colony of both Britain and Denmark, the culture, tradition and wildlife are somewhat similar. Though it uses English as a second language and a Danish dialect is used as the first. When the (two) islands were first found, Daichonia and his brother, [[Deveun|'Deveun']], were founded by the Titanionian Empire and Perlaland when they found two islands on a journey together and decided to split it. Later, Britain would arrive, taking it from the Titanionian Empire and ceasing Perlaland due to Dai at the time being her only bit of land left, as Titanionia had owned Deveun and refused to give it to her, which Dai held a grudge against him for doing so. After a while, Britain gave it up and basically traded the island to Denmark. Denmark colonised it for a long time, and it was given autonomy, making it become an autonomous region. Eventually, Daichonia gained independence in 1946, after World War II, which Denmark was annexed by Germany in, which Dai saw as an opportunity for independence. Due to this, they speak Danish as a first language but they are expected to learn English when they start Primary school and up until high school, therefore the country is often very good at English and bilingual. Description Appearance Daicho has a lot of plasters, bandages and even scars due to colonisation (but they're not visible from what he wears). In general, Daicho wears long-sleeved oversized stripey dungarees. They're his favourite piece of clothing and he wears them all the time. His mother gave them to him when he was young as a gift for him to remember her when Daicho was older, and Daicho promised to uphold that decision. If he's not wearing his special dungarees, he's either wearing a sweater that he can just sit about in and a pair of jeans with some trainers. The climate all year round is often very wet and windy so if the occasional beautiful sunny days come he might just wear swimming trunks or a vest shirt and shorts. He also wears a rosemallow (hibiscus) flower on the side of his head (opposite to one of his bandages), as the flower is quite special to his island and more to do with his mother giving him rosemallow flower chains to wear on his head during his young days in the summer. As can be seen in the image, he also carries around a backpack always with useful essentials, including first aid, in case of emergencies, water, and his weapon, his sword, (which is too big for the backpack so it just sticks out.) He might look threatening with it but that's his plan. He barely uses it and is normally used for defence purposes. Personality Dai is actually slightly confident when it comes to self-worth and appearance, so he has quite the ego. He's not narcissistic fortunately though, he doesn't talk about himself all the time or show off anything. After all, he has nothing to show off. He doesn't worry too much about his colonisation scars, and rather, owns them. He loves to show nobody should mess with him after he managed to get out of numerous fights despite being a tiny island having disputes with bigger nations. He used to worry a lot about his colonisation scars when he was a newly-formed nation, but now he isn't afraid to show that he's been through trouble. He is very adventurous and loves to hear about dramas with other countries, but he, himself, stays out of them. Due to his adventurous and somewhat confident nature, he's also quite courageous, not scared to take anything on if he has the supplies and ready to defend himself and his friends. He is also quite defensive as well mentally and doesn't like to open up about his family and doesn't like to be blamed for something he didn't do. Socially, he's also very caring, it doesn't take a lot for him to get used to someone, he's always curious to know more about him, making him a very easy person to open up to. If any of his friends are in need, he will send aid. He loves to know new things and is very easily excited by the littlest of things which can make his friends giggle, he loves to make them laugh. He is easy to confide in. Without his friends, he would still be like what he was like in his childhood, socially awkward, angry and overall always in a bad mood. He appreciates his friends greatly, especially Matjin and Zaeim who have been nothing but nice to him since the decolonisation era. Tradition and Culture Flag Meaning The blue represents unity after colonisation. The white symbolises judgement. The pink represents love for the people. Nicknames * Dai (by Marsh and all his friends and when other countries talk about him) * Daicho (by Marsh mostly, his shortened and original name before Marsh added -nia on.) History/Backstory Young Days (1812-1824) Dai was founded by his mother and father, Perlaland and the Titanionian Empire when they agreed to split two small islands they found en route to ally territory. Thus, Daichonia and his brother Deveun - who was ruled by Titanionia - were born. Perlaland's little amounts of territory had been annexed in Europe thus she stayed with Daichonia a lot, she taught him a lot, and Daichonia and Perlaland had an amazing relationship, up until 1824 when Perlaland ceased to exist, the cause being the British invasion of Daichonia 1824. British Colonisation (1824-1896) Daichonian and Perlalandic forces were faced by the British and Matjinian, who clearly outnumbered them. Daichonia and Perlaland quite easily lost the war against them, though, they did fight for their dear lives. Britain had now claimed sovereignty over Daichonia, ceasing Perlaland. For a while, Daichonia grieved for his mother who had a huge influence on his culture. Soon later, Daichonia had become a British protectorate, then later was enforced as a British colony. During his British colony phase, he experienced a lot of inadequate and unfair treatment from Britain, the Daichonian were forced to speak English and if they spoke Perlalandic or any of the other numerous minor languages and dialects on the island, they would be punished, not forcefully or very powerfully, just enough to leave a bruise or scar, for a very long time. Which is why Daichonia is depicted with lots of bruises and bandages. As said, he can be seen with scars and bruises today, most of them from the British treatment. It became very real to Daichonia what being an inferior colony was like and he longed for independence, but before he could do that, he had to pull through, after all, Britain was much stronger than him. Matjinian-Daichonian & Zaeimi-Daichonian Conflicts As a British colony, Daichonia got into a lot of fights with the Matjinian. Daichonia often blamed Matjin for planning and suggesting the British invasion of Daichonia and their relations (despite technically being classified as the UK) was not great, at all. Daichonia often accused the Matjinian people of the murder of their civilians and Perlaland's existence, it stuck with Daichonia for a very long time and for most of his life he grew up believing Matjin was the cause of his mother's death. As for the Zaeimi conflicts, Daichonia was a British colony and Zaeim was a French colony, and Britain and France didn't get along at the time. Zaeim often would stand with Britain on their stance of keeping sovereignty over Daichonia and Daichonia stand with France on keeping Zaeim as a French colony, so their disputes were short and brief, no actual bloodshed occurred, fortunately for the both of them, just miniature arguments and conflicts. To this day, Matjinian and Daichonian people do not hate each other for the past and commonly think quite highly of each other. Traded & Denmark Colonisation (1896-1946) In 1896, a war between Europe seemed more likely and Britain had no interest in any of his island colonies for a short while and had more interest for prepping up its army, navy and soldiers, leaving Daichonia still as a British colony, but with no British people or troops on the island. Daichonia preferred the peace but his colonisation was not over. Britain decided it would be best to make a profit off of his colonies, and Denmark offered to take control of Daichonia, not for very much money, but Britain decided it was better than nothing so Daichonia became a newly formed colony of the Danish. Daichonia himself preferred the way the Danish treated him. While nationalism was still wavering on the island, the Danish didn't hurt the Daichonian civilians as much as the British had. Soon, Daichonia's system became fully Danish and they switched to using Danish in schools and at home, though using Danish at home was a tricky and long process. Everyone on the island had to take Danish in school throughout their life and was taught in it, so slowly the Danish language became the first instead of English. Danish culture spread quickly and things were slowly looking up for Daichonia. In World War I, Denmark remained neutral and thus did Daichonia, being a territory of Denmark, both countries spent. Later, in about 1935, right before the brink of World War II, Denmark granted autonomy for the island due to the nationalism uprising and protests being held in Daichonia's capital, Havn. The Danish still did not want to give up Daichonia and refused them independence, numerous times. World War looked more likely again, though there wasn't very much hope as Denmark remained neutral in the last war, so the focus of Denmark primarily wouldn't be on the war, which meant there were no distractions for them to declare independence. The nationalism died down after World War II began due to high alert they had to stay on, but the Daichonian people still longed for their independence after a century of long, tiring colonisation periods, so autonomy for the region was considered a huge step. Independence (1946) World War II soon came along and Denmark was annexed in 1940 by the Axis Powers. No efforts were made to conquer Daichonia, so independence looked extremely likely. Right after World War II ended, while Denmark was still weak from the annexation and building itself up again, Daichonia's parliament decided it was time to try independence and declared it's independence on the 27th of September 1946. Denmark did not make an effort to keep the territory and not much was said from them after independence was declared. Daichonia likes to think Denmark is still bitter about it, but by the time they actually recovered from the war, it was too late to declare sovereignty over the island again because decolonisation around the world was taking place so there wouldn't be much point in Denmark taking the island again. Establishing Relations & Apologies (1946-present) After decolonisation of Matjin Island, Daichonia made an effort to approach and figure out why Matjin did what he did in spite of his mother. Matjin took a long time to get back to Daichonia as he wasn't very sure whether he trusted Daichonia or not because the approach Daichonia took seemed awful passive-aggressive. Soon, Matjin Island apologised for their involvement in the invasion and said they had no control over what Britain made them do. WIP Modern Day Geography WIP Relationships Family * Perlaland: - mother (deceased): You protected me the best you could... I'll always appreciate that. I'll never forget you. I'll never let you down. I'll be the best, for you. It wasn't your fault you had to go so early, I wish you didn't go so early. My life could have been so much better, but I guess things happen, and life is life. I miss you. * Titanionia: - father: You are absolutely the worst, and I cannot stress that enough. How can you sit by and watch my mother die? You didn't even bother to help her? Yet you say you cared for her? I won't ''ever believe your tales. You are a traitor. I will never forgive you. You never cared for me as much as mother did, even though you partially owned me. My poor brother was poor and weak because of you. You never bothered to take care of him. He's still weaker than me today and I have to do so much to help him. You ignore me today and I don't think things will ever get better. But that's fine, keep it that way. You'll be sorry when I grow stronger and you collapse, then you'll know how it feels. You'll know how I felt, and how Perlaland felt. Your fall will be justice for my mother. I don't even want to call you father, because you really are not. You broke me. * Deveun: - I'm not necessarily friends or enemies with my brother, I barely know him. It sounds weird, but it's true. He's often quite quiet and I don't hear much from him. He wasn't even colonised by Britain which I find weird. Maybe if he were, he'd be just as strong as I am the now, I learnt from my colonisation, yet he never got out of it. I try my best to help you, I feel so bad for what state Titanionia left you in. It really shows how bad of a state his whole economy is in, he didn't even decolonise you, he's just collapsing. I will send you aid for a long time until you're ready to approach and become just as strong. Mum would have wanted to see us grow closer. I hope Titanionia hasn't influenced you so hard to the point where he's brainwashed you and you won't even listen. But I'm sure that's not the case. If you ever need me, bro, I'm here. Friends * Zaeim: - He used to hate me and I'm not sure why. I guess when I was a younger nation, I was quite annoying, and I can see why you hated me. But now I am a hardcore man! HEheHE. We had disputes, no actual fights, but we sorted ourselves, became friends, now I'm a VIP at his BBQ's! Take that Mat, I know how badly you wanna be the VIP, but nope! Hehe. Those BBQ's are quite nice too, I enjoy a good Friday grill. It's quite an honour to be friends with you. * Matjin - Honour to be friends with him too! At first, I hated you, because you helped the UK in gathering troops to invade me. Now, later, I realise it wasn't you, you had no choice. You were a colony of the UK, just like I was... I felt bad once I realised all our disputes were totally pointless, we both did some really bad things to harm each other, and it wasn't even our faults. It was the UK, that stupid poshy! When Denmark took me over and I was basically traded, we worked together to receiving our independence. He's quite quiet and the peacemaker but I help him, we've been friends since and I'll never forget that! If you need help, you know who to call comrade! But you are kinda are Fish and Chips Man 2.0. * Ofparia: - My childhood friend from across the world! We don't talk much anymore because, you know, you're across the world. Saying that I don't even know how we became friends, to be honest. You're so far away! But she sounds funny, and when I was a young nation and Canada was a British colony we met paths. She hangs around me and my friends sometimes and is very kind, though I think my friends don't really trust her as much as I do. I don't know why. She's very bubbly and open and we clicked instantly. Ever since we've shared our problems with each other and enjoy mocking the UK! Dumb tea man, am I right? Neutral * Denmark: - I wouldn't call us enemies. He was a lot nicer to me than the UK, much, much nicer, that's for sure... he even gave me autonomy! However, the painful memories and constant denial for independence are what keeps me from considering him a friend. If he wants to apologise and be more diplomatic with me, then I'm up for trying to make amends, but for now, I hear nothing. Enemies * United Kingdom: - I don't think I can ever forgive him, for the long and painful colonisation and for murdering my mother. It still pains me thinking about her. You had no mercy to spare her. So I will have no mercy on you. Don't come near me ever again and leave me alone and don't even try to make things better. You have divided my family forever. * Xaicó: - You are not independent! Mat has said some pretty bad things about you, so why should I believe you deserve independence. I believe him too. You don't seem kind and I stick with Mat on his stance with you! Why does Ofparia even think positively about you? Opinions Zaeim Matjin Denmark United Kingdom Gallery Click here to view Daichonia's gallery page! Trivia Interesting Facts * He is Marsh's first-ever Countryhumans OC. * His national day was the day he was created. * He was made in 2019. * His capital derives from the Danish capital (Copenhagen). Havn - in modern-day Danish (and Norwegian) means "harbour". * He owns first aid (in his backpack) and defence. He does this to protect himself and his friends. * He doesn't recognise Xaicó's independence. ** Despite not recognising Xaico's independence, he is friends with Ofparia, who does. * Daichonia is a fairly young country, being 74 years old. Category:Males Category:Countries Category:Marsh's OC's Category:Europe